


Your Ass Is Mine

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Other: See Story Notes, Plot What Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lazy Sunday morning and an adventurous Blair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Ass Is Mine

## Your Ass Is Mine

by Jagwolf - fka Blaze

Author's website:  <http://www.geocities.com/jagwolfs_den/index.html>

Not mine, not yours. All PetFly's. No money made, no copyright infringement intended. 

Deepest gratitude to Nancy Taylor for beta'ing all my strays. Thanks for keeping me in line, girl!

This story contains ass-play and slight, consensual D/s. Both are so slight that I don't know if they're even worth mentioning, but if such things squick you, be warned.

This story is a sequel to: none 

* * *

Your Ass Is Mine 

Jim drifted into consciousness slowly. A lazy smile played about his lips at the first thought to wander through his mind - that it was Sunday and the day was totally free. No work to go to, no pressing appointments to keep or errands to run. His second point of awareness was of the warm body snuggled close against his back. The smaller, wiry frame was molded to his from neck to ankles, an arm clenched firmly around his waist, making him feel loved and secure. His stomach growled and he briefly considered fixing breakfast, but Jim was reluctant to wake his lover by attempting to escape the octopus-like hold, so he patiently resigned himself to waiting. 

A sudden twitch of the morning erection nestled in his cleft caused Jim to jump slightly. He tried to stretch without moving too much, but his traitorous body apparently had other ideas, because his hips arched backwards of their own accord, grinding themselves against the warm hardness of his mate's groin. 

"Mmmph. Des ni ez," his bedmate muttered. 

Jim's eyebrows drew together as he puzzled over the incoherent mumble that not even his Sentinel ears could decipher. He tried to turn over, but stopped when Blair's arm tightened its hold on his waist. Turning his head, he peered over his shoulder to see the younger man's sleepy eyes gazing at him from half-open lids. "What was that you said?" he inquired gently. 

"I said," Blair repeated, enunciating each word slowly and carefully, "that's a nice ass." His arm released its hold on Jim's middle and his hand began a slow exploration over the curves of the ass under discussion. 

Jim grinned in pleased embarrassment at Blair's frank appraisal. A purr rumbled deep in his throat as he wiggled his hips under Blair's gentle caress. His head fell back to the pillow and his eyes closed as he savored the sensation. "You think so, huh? Well, it's all yours, babe." 

Unseen by Jim, an impish light slowly dawned in Blair's eyes as he digested this information. His occasionally devious mind went into overdrive, but his hand didn't stop its gentle massage. "All mine, you say? Does that mean I can do whatever I want with it?" 

Inwardly melting under his lover's attention, Jim was too relaxed to utter anything but a languid "Mmm-hmmm. Anything you want." 

Blair grinned and suddenly pinched one fleshy cheek sharply. Jim yelped and flipped over, pinning Blair beneath him and grabbing his wrists. "Hey! What was that for?" he demanded. 

Blair gazed up at Jim with wide-eyed, soulful innocence. "What was what for? You said I could do anything I wanted. C'mon, I just want to play with my toy." His mock pout was ruined by the grin he couldn't quite control. 

Jim knew he didn't stand a chance. Apart from being unable to deny Blair anything, he knew his Guide would never truly hurt him. Besides, now he was curious as to what else his imaginative lover had in mind. Grumbling, he slid off Blair to lie belly-down, hiking his ass in the air a little. "All right, you mini deSade. But be warned - don't go dishing out anything you don't want me to dish back." 

A gleam of triumph shown in Blair's eyes as his hand resumed its tender caressing. "Oh, I wouldn't do that," he purred. "But you almost spoiled my fun here. You _MUSTN'T_ _DO_ _THAT_ _AGAIN_!" With each of the last four words, he delivered a playful but stinging slap to alternating buttocks. Jim squirmed and groaned, but took the punishment without protest. His cock began to swell as his movements ground it against the fabric of the sheets. With a start, he realized he was enjoying this. Though he'd seen much during his time in Vice, it had never occurred to him that mild pain, lovingly administered, could be such a turn-on. He groaned again, this one carrying an undeniable note of desire. 

"Oh, you like that, don't you?" Blair smiled as his hand soothed the sting he'd administered. One finger trailed slowly up and down Jim's cleft, a teasing, promising touch that had the bigger man writhing under the talented fingers. "Yeah, I can think of lots of things to do with a fine ass like yours," Blair continued. "Things like -- this!" He dug his nails in and pulled his hand up sharply, leaving light but noticeable furrows on one pale cheek. 

Jim hissed and bucked, coming up on his elbows. "Damn it, Chief; if you don't quit torturing me, I'm going to show you exactly what I can do to _your_ ass!" 

Blair pushed him back down gently but firmly. He bent his head and soothed the latest assault with breath, lips, and tongue. "Relax, big guy. This is my show; just go with it," he murmured. Jim lay still, biting back the soft moan his lover's ministrations triggered. "Bet the guys at the station would love to see this," Blair said as he continued to rain kisses on Jim's bare bottom. "Bet they've always said I kiss ass to get what I want, haven't they?" 

The detective made an odd, strangled sound - somewhere between a laugh and a groan - as Blair immediately followed that comment by driving his tongue deep between the spread cheeks, stabbing and laving Jim's most private place. For a moment he thought he would zone, perhaps even die, from the sheer pleasure of the intimate touch. 

But Blair was through playing games, it appeared. Abruptly he came up for air, reaching for the nightstand drawer with one hand, while tugging at Jim's hips to raise him to his knees with the other. He fumbled the condom on, lubed himself generously, and pushed the head of his cock against Jim's opening. "You ready, Jim?" he grated through clenched teeth. "I know I didn't stretch you. Want me to stop?" 

"You do and you're dead meat," Jim replied, knowing that his own state of high arousal, combined with Blair's cursory but adequate preparations, would be enough. He rocked back against Blair's hard length and felt the inaudible 'pop' of initial penetration. "Just take it slow for a minute," he gasped. 

"Slow. Right." Blair struggled to control himself, letting Jim take the lead for now, watching as the bigger man rocked slowly back and forth, impaling himself on Blair's hard shaft. When he felt the internal muscles relax a bit, he put his hands on Jim's hips and eased himself the rest of the way in. "Oh God, yes! This is what I really love doing to this ass. Wanna fuck you into next week. Want you to feel me so hard you'll never forget!" he crooned as they found their rhythm, a slow, easy pace that his sexy words soon inflamed to a hard-driving, body-slamming rut, punctuated by moans and wordless cries of ecstasy from both men. 

They both knew that neither themselves or the other would last long, so they didn't try. Instead, they forged eagerly toward their goal. Caught up in the mindless whirlpool of lust and love, they soon came, crying out each other's name as they tumbled into the void. 

An eternity - or maybe it was only minutes - later, Jim recovered enough to open his eyes. His gaze took in the dozing angel now lying curled beside him, and he whispered Blair's name. Eyes as beautiful as the summer sky met his, and for a moment Jim forgot how to breathe. "That was wonderful, babe," he finally managed to say. "And you were right; you can do anything you want - except one thing." 

"What's that?" Blair asked. 

"Just don't ever leave my ass, Chief. I wouldn't want to make it without you," Jim's voice broke as he pulled his partner into a tight hug. 

The unexpected words and action caught Blair off guard momentarily, but the look of vulnerability in Jim's eyes told him the older man was serious. Caressing Jim's face with the back of his fingers, he brushed a light kiss over his lips, then returned the embrace with a tight squeeze of his own. "That's never gonna happen, man. Never! Like you said, your ass is mine." 

**~END~**

* * *

End Your Ass Is Mine by Jagwolf - fka Blaze: gypsy1228@yahoo.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
